Dementémon
by LeSpy
Summary: So, we all know pokemon. Pokemon is one of the poster video games that everyone has at least heard of. It's a kid friendly game, that is loved by many. But, what if, it wasn't so kid friendly? We've all seen stories where pokemon die, but if what if their death was so common that people almost stop caring about it? It's a very Demented world out there, but how bad is it?


**A/N: Hello World! Welcome to the pilot chapter of my new Pokemon story, Dementémon! Sorry if'n the summary sucks, and the story, but if they both do suck, tell me how in a review so I can make it better! Also, if anybody who likes and or reads my stories, and just so happens to be a talented artist, I would be much obliged if you could do some artwork for me. As I've said, reviews are greatly appreciated since I'm pretty unsure of this new story, one last thing, sorry if some of the names I make up suck. Now! Lets go and see what I've typed out you!**

**Chapter 1: "Pika Pika", Pikachu.**

As it had for many others, the day had come for our protagonist. He was finally thirteen, the age where he could go out into the world, and train pokemon, in the latest pokemon video-game he was going to get for his birthday. Jack was a happy enough kid, he didn't have trouble at school, he had good friends, he was fairly happy with his life. And, needless to say, he loved video-games. Although as he grew up, the games of his childhood such as Mario and Sonic grew less appealing, Pokemon had always held a special place in his heart. Even as his tastes in video-games started to turn to horror, he still happily enjoyed pokemon. He didn't have that much money, which was why he hadn't gotten the latest epic in the pokemon saga, but now he could have it.

He went down stairs, expecting his family to jump out and yell, "Happy birthday!"

But no such thing happened, Jack was actually quite confused, that's what his family always did on his birthday, and he felt a little let down that it hadn't happened again this year. Jack sighed and thought that it was possible his parents were rushed into work without option, and that his older sister simply couldn't stay for whatever reason, but it still didn't sit right with him. But jack cast these thoughts aside, this was his birthday! He would not be sad and gloomy on this day! With his enthusiasm and general optimism had come back to him, he saw that there was a single present on the coffee table in the living room. It was in the all too well known shape of a Nintendo DS game box, and he had no doubts about what it was. Combined with the fact that his family had put his DS on the coffee table as well, and he definitely knew what it was. He eagerly tore apart the wrapping paper on the gift, and was not disappointed with what was inside, well, mostly. It's cover said Pokemon Black, but the cover title had many scratches and lines made on it out of a black ink. The whole thing was practically covered with the scribbles. But Jack refused to let this deter him. He opened the box, and a perfectly normal Pokemon Black game cartridge was inside. Jack plugged into his DS and powered it up. It took a minute to load, but when it did, Jeff didn't see the opening scene of Pokemon Black. He saw a text box appear on a blank screen.

The text box read, "Do you wish to enter the game?" two options came up, yes and no, Jack didn't know what to expect, he hadn't played this game before, so figured it was normal. He hurriedly hit the A button the yes option. A new message wrote itself in the text box, "Are you sure? There is no turning back," the Yes or No answer box came back up. Jack sighed and pressed A again, wondering what Nintendo was thinking when they put this in the game. The text box wrote a new message, "If you insist, press A to enter the world of-" Jack already knew what was going to pop up, so he just hit A. But as Jack hit the button, a swirling spiral vortex appeared on his screen and quite literally sucked him in. If Jack had chosen to read the last of that text box, he would've read, "- to the world of Dementémon, enjoy your stay.

[*]

Jack fell through a spiraled cortex of black, and scarlet, and other hues too numerous to describe, he heard giggles of joy, and laughters of some odd happiness, and screams of pain, and chuckles of malevolence. He saw evil red eyes, a flash of blue, an insane grin. And then it stopped. Jack opened his eyes, and saw an infinite blackness. A figure started to appear in the darkness, it was, Professor Oak?

"Hello, and welcome to the world of Dementémon. I'm afraid I'm not aloud to tell you too much about this world, so I'll just give you the best advice I can. One. You can die, no ifs ands or buts. It might even happen to you, but don't worry about that for now. Dementémon, do have minds of there own, and will not just be pushed around, treat them well. And lastly, do not upset the story, that would be bad for all of us. Now that that is out of the way, could you tell me if you're a boy or a girl?"

Jack almost wanted to laugh, after all that long, and confusing, information, he wants to know his gender? Jack almost said Girl, just for laughs, but as he thought about saying it, he could feel breasts (tee-hee, he said breasts, get over it) grow on his body, his legs grow smoother and longer, his grow longer, different clothes even, cover his new body, and he certainly felt something different, down there, if you catch my drift. Jack, or Jackie, as his (her) mind said he (she) should be called, immediately banished the thought from his (her) head. He (she) immediately felt all of the changes go away, but did not feel his body go back to normal. Jack swore Professor Oak was smirking at him amusedly. Jack knew that he should just say Boy, and get it over with, right? He was a boy, but, he had just been a girl, was he a girl? Jack wouldn't let his mind be befuddled by this, something was messing with his mind, and he could feel it.

Not wasting another moment, he said in a clear strong voice, "Boy."

Professor Oak's smirk turned into a teasing smile, "Are you sure?"

Again, uncertainty entered Jack's mind. Was he sure, he could feel his body was back to normal, but, was it normal? Jack decided to go through with it, regardless of whether or not it was right or not. "Yes, I am a boy dammit!"

Professor Oak's teasing grin turned into a genuine smile as he said, "What's your name?"

"Jack," he wasted no time in answering, this at least, he was sure of.

"Are you sur-"

"Yes, my name is Jack."

"Well then, could you please tell me the name of your friend here? You've been friends since your childhoods, and he has a kind of fiery temper, but he always pulls through."

Jack struggled to remember if he did in fact have a childhood friend like that. Eventually, he looked Oak in the eye and said, "I didn't have a friend like that."

Oak's smile turned into a frown, and he didn't say anything, but the words appeared in Jack's head, "Don't upset the story."

Jack could practically feel the killer intent of those words, so taking a gulp he said, "uh, Sally?" Jack didn't have a childhood friend that matched that description, but he did have a childhood friend named Sally, so he went with that.

Oak's frown turned into an even line as he said, "Are you sure?"

Jack nodded in response.

"Well then, why don't you enter your new world?"

Jack felt the falling sensation again, along with seeing all of the colors, and hearing all of the disturbing sounds, but this time, something was different. He felt like he just needed to, that he had an overwhelming desire too-

"Wake up!"

Jack sat straight up in his bed, had that all been a bad dream?

"Come on, Jack, it's your birthday! That means we can finally go on our journey!"

Wait a second, that voice was, exited, anxious even, but sounded pretty tomboyish. Jack didn't really know any tomboys. Jack turned his head to see a lean girl that looked to be around his age, with dazzling blue eyes, blonde hair, an orange t-shirt that said, "Live or I'll kill you," on it, and a pair of normal blue jeans. The first thing that popped into Jack's mind was, "My childhood friend Sally always did wake me up like this on my birthday," but the thought didn't seem to be, his. Jack ignored the thought and swung his legs out from under the covers of his bed so that he was sitting on the side of it before saying, "Journey? What journey?"

Sally took a gasp before saying, "Did you seriously forget about it?!"

He got the feeling saying no would be a bad choice, so he answered, "No, no, of course not, it's just the morning fuzz clouding my thinking, could you just get the mental train going?" Jack always had had a way with words, . . . right? It sure sounded like he did.

"Ugh, fine. Since you just turned thirteen today, we can go on our journey across the region to gain new experiences, we also get our first D-mon today too, so I mean, it's obviously gonna be an epic adventure!"

D-mon? Journey? These words sounded completely foreign to him, but, it felt, natural at the same time. Deciding not to ask anymore questions about that stuff, he asked, "Would you mind leaving the room so I can change? I don't think it would be a good idea to start our adventure in my pajamas."

Sally leered at me and said, "What, you don't like your best buddy seeing you naked? God knows you've seen me naked plenty of times."

Memories implanted themselves into Jack's head, trying to take precedence over the memories already there. He quickly 'remembered' many mishaps in where he had in fact, seen Sally, Jeff didn't want to finish that thought. He blushed heavily and said, "Th-those were all accidents Sally."

Sally smirked and said, "So you accidentally watched me as I stripped in front of you?"

The memory was inserted with all of the others, making Jack's blush intensify. "Just leave Sally!"

Sally laughed and said, "Okay, okay, just stop calling me Sally, you know I hate it."

Jack 'remembered' that she hated her name, and preferred to be called, Sal. "Whatever just go."

Jack sighed and looked over to the dresser in 'his' room, and saw the clothes he had put on before being put in this world folded crisply in the dresser. He put them on and went down the stairs that were at the far side of the room. Heading down the stairs Jack saw Sally, or, Sal, rather, waiting in the living room talking to an older looking girl with long black hair and purple long sleeved shirt. Upon hearing Jack's feet hit the floor, the girl in the purple shirt turned around to reveal that she was actually kind of pretty, and that she was also Japanese.

"Jack-kun! I see Sal finally got you up!"

Jack didn't recognize her in the slightest, he decided to play it safe and chuckled a little before saying, "Yeah, I guess she did, heh heh."

"Anyways Jack-kun, we should go get our D-mon! I'm so excited!"

Jack laughed a little and said, "Yeah, lets go get 'em!" he turly had no idea what was going on. He still hadn't 'remembered' this girl like he had Sally and didn't really no how to act with her.

As the the three of them started for the door, the Japanese girl grabbed Jack and gave him a kiss, straight on the lips.

As the girl pulled back, Jack's 'instincts' kept him from making his face into an expression of shock, and instead allowed his second emotion to shine through, curiosity. "What was that for?"

The girl giggled and said, "Good luck, lets hope we all get the D-mon that suits us."

Jack's body went on auto-pilot as the three of them exited 'his' house and started walking. He had just had his first kiss taken by some girl he didn't even- more 'memories' were inserted into his head. Not who the girl was, but that in this world, that was not his first kiss at all. memories, of quick pecks from Sal, longer kisses from the girl, and many other such memories from girls he didn't even recognize. Jack did not know what was going on. Either things worked a lot differently in this world or Jack was pretty popular with the ladies in this realm. His train of thought was interrupted by him walking into Sally's back. She looked behind her, and flashed an irritated frown, before turning back around and knocking on the door of the rather large building in front of us.

"Come on in! It's not like there's anything stopping you! . . . Yet."

With that semi-ominous note, we walked inside of the building to see lots of different fancy looking equipment scattered through out the place.

"Back here! It's Sal and the other two, right? Well get your asses in here! I ain't got all day!"

We walked into a back room to see a women with frazzled brown hair pouring over some papers. "Yeah, I don't really have the time to give you the whole, "have a good journey" speech, so just pick your D-mon, take your info-dexes, grab some capture balls and get the hell out of here. None of my companions seemed overly fazed by the woman's gruff behavior. We walked over to a slightly dusty machine with a single button it. Sal pressed the button and the machine's top opened up to reveal three different black and blue balls with a single button in the center of it.

The three of us stared at them for a moment before Sal asked, "Who should pick first? You get a better chance of getting a good one, if you go first."

The Japanese girl who had still yet to be named said, "I think we should let Jack-kun pick first. It his birthday after all."

Sal sighed and said, "Whatever, with his luck he'll probably get a bad one, then there'll be a better chance of me getting a good one."

Sal and the other girl took a step back leaving me staring at the three black and blue spheres. Eventually, I took the one on the left and took a step back to let my two 'friends' see my choice.

"Well go on, let it out!"

Jack remembered, not fake memories this time, that in pokemon, you would press the button in the center to let a pokemon out, he was about to try that with this ball when the scientist lady said, "Don't you friggin' dare. That thing'll just cause a mess, so you can wait until you're outside to do it. Dumb-ass."

Jack gulped at the level of killer intent that was coming off of this lady, and just let his arm hang at his side, he didn't have anything to put the ball in. Sal went over to the table and picked one of the balls without even hesitating. Jack gave her a curious look, wasn't this supposed to be a big deal? Sal just shrugged nonchalantly.

"No point in hesitating, you get what you get," was her response to Jack's look. Jack could get that answer.

The girl whose name still hadn't been revealed to Jack went over and picked up the last ball with a smile on her face.

"You kids done yet? Grab your info-dexes, grab some extra capture balls and get the hell out of my lab."

I gave the lady another odd look, but Sal and the other girl acted like it was normal, and walked over to an almost broken card-board box, where there some dusty old sphere's similar to the one I had just gotten. Next to the small pile of spheres were a few things that I had to assume were info-dexes. They looked like some kind of odd eye-piece. Sal grabbed the spheres and handed them out to me and the girl and me. She then picked up the odd eye-pieces and took a deep breath. She handed one to me, and the other girl.

"Are you ready guys? There's no going back after this."

Jack didn't get the big deal, what was so significant about this little thing? He nodded regardless, along with a quick nod from the other girl. Sal put the thing up to her temple with the vertex of the thing right at the center of it. It kind off looked like half of a pair-of-glasses from this point of view. Sal fingered a red button that was at the very back of the device. You put the device on your head like Sal had, and felt the same button that Sal was playing with. The three of them shared a look. Even the grumpy professor had stopped her work to look at the three of them. The three gave a small nod, and simultaneously pressed the red button the device.

Pain! Horrible pain! Thoughts and info and data being shoved into Jack's brain! Not like the other 'memories' that gently asserted themselves into his mind, no! These shoved their way in, ravishing his mind, and making it hurt, so, much! Why had he done this! This was not a good thing at all, why had he agreed to this!? The pain started to dull and Jack noticed he had fallen onto his hands and knees. Although he had a pounding head-ache, he could at least comprehend his surroundings. The same could not be said for Sal and the other girl though. They had both passed straight out from the that unbearable pain. Jack felt a tap on the shoulder, and turned around to see the grumpy lady with a couple of pills and a glass of water in her hand.

"Advil and some minor painkillers, nothing serious, but I know how much that hurts," she moved her hair to the side a bit to reveal an older looking model of the eye-piece attached to her head.

Jack knew the dangers of excepting pills from random people, but he didn't care, he needed relief from the onslaught of pain in his head. He took the pills from her hand along with the water and downed the pills in one gulp. The pills immediately took the edge off of the head-ache. It was still there, and seriously hurting, but he could think coherently now.

He looked at the lady and asked, "Wha-wha-"

The lady gave him a small smile saying, "First off, the name's Pine, Professor Pine. I was so rude earlier, because that's what the story demands. However, since it's just awake right now, I have a bit of time to explain."

Jack could barely follow what she said, what the story demands? Was she like him?

"You just got an info-dex installed right into your brain. It has literally drilled a small hole in your head and inserted itself in, it then uploaded all known data on D-mon into your head. That was probably the worst bit."

Uploaded, what? Had this thing just f*cked with his brain?! More than what was already happening to his head?! What was wrong with this place!

The women sighed and said, "Right, you're still completely new here, eh? Well, as long as you follow the rules, then you should be Ok, and don't bother asking what the rules, are, there's more than what Oak told you, but you'll either have a different professor tell you them, or find them, or even figure them out yourself, but they can't be told. Now, about D-mon. I'm sure you know about Pokemon, if you didn't then you wouldn't be here, well instead of Pokemon we got Dementemon. Or, D-mon, for short," Sal started to stir, and I think I heard the lady, Pine, curse under her breath, "Can't tell ya anymore, I'll break the story. I can help you get your friends outside of here, but that's it, just try to figure it out."

Jack was in a daze as he picked up Sal as Pine got the other girl and they carried them outside. Sal woke up just as Pine slammed the door behind them. She got out of Jack's arms and tried to stand up, before falling again. Jack was able to catch her though, and she gave him a weak scowl. After a few moments she was able to stand up and proceeded to do so. Sal sat next to Jack at the steps of the lab building, waiting for the other girl to wake.

"You okay?" Sal's question surprised him, he had just been about to ask the same thing.

"Well, yeah, I guess, I mean, you can't really prepare for that can you?"

Sally sighed and said, "No, I mean, this is what we've dreamed of since we were little and now, that it's real, it's just-"

"I know."

Sal stared at Jack. He just looked at the ground his head in his lap. "Sal, jog my memory, why are we doing this? Why are we going on this journey? Because for the life of me I can't remember why."

Sal looked at him worriedly, "Jack? Can you really not remember why we're doing this?"

Suddenly, Jack could remember, several children by a beach, laughs, fun, . . .Sally, talk, speeches, a promise, _the _promise. The other children left, the Japanese girl entered, she was told.

Jack took a deep intake of breath before putting on a smile and saying, "Yeah, sorry, I was just, you know, not feeling to great, I remember . . . I have to," Jack had said the last bit of that sentence in a voice too low for Sal to hear.

Sal suddenly stood up saying, "Well then, lets get up! We just took the first step to going on our journey! We should be happy! Come on, lets check out our D-mon, you go first Jack, I want to see what you got!"

Jack stared at Sal for a moment, her enthusiasm catching him off guard, but he quickly grew a smile and said, "Sure, lets do it!"

Jack stood up and gripped the ball that he had kept with him the entire time tighter in his hand. He gripped the ball under hand and pressed the button with his middle finger, popping the ball open, and releasing a blue stream of light onto the ground. When the light cleared up, a normal looking Bulbasaur stood there, but it had abnormally bright red eyes. The bulbasaur immediately looked at Jack, and stared at him with a look that conveyed absolute bloody murder, and a slow and painful death. The eye-piece that had planted itself in Jack's head made a small screen pop up in front of his eye. It displayed pictures of the Bulbasaur from various angles, while having a quick text appear saying, activate speaker?

"OO, activate the speaker Jack, I want to hear what it has to say!"

Jack did a quick 180 to see the Japanese girl standing excitedly behind him, "When did yo-"

"Just now, now go on, play it!"

Jack just chuckled and thought, "Now how do I activate the speaker?"

Immediately (think GladOs) a deep woman robotic voice started to speak saying, "You are currently looking at your first Dementemon, or D-mon. The species you have acquired is known as a, Murdasaur. Murdasaur are noted for their deadliness in combat, and their complete willingness to kill anything that the person they have recognized as their master wants. Even though you may have this Murdasaur as your first Dementemon, or D-mon, that does not mean she, it's a she, recognizes you as her master yet. To gain this Murdasaur's loyalty, you must prove yourself of being capable in battle. The quickest solution to this, is to win a battle in which the odds are against you. The Murdasaur's alternate forms are locked until you gain her trust. Until you have the Murdasaur's trust, she will likely take any given opportunity to kill you."

The Japanese girl giggled and said, "I guess you better win a battle pretty fast then, huh Jack-kun?"

The Murdasaur was still staring at Jack-kun with levels of killer intent far stronger than anything Pine could even begin to muster. Jack took a big gulp and was about to say something when his eye-piece said, "Do you wish to your Murdasaur a nickname? Yes or no."

"Uhh, sure, lets call her, Charlotte Corday, the heritage seems to suit her," Jack wondered if that person actually existed in this world.

"Name, registered."

not taking his eyes off of the bulba-Murdasaur, Jack said, "Why don't you take out your D-mon Sal?"

Sal grinned and tossed her ball up into the air shouting, "Get the hell out of the capture ball!"

Another blue beam of light shot out and a charmander with a glint in it's eyes and longer and sharper claws than normal appeared. Sal's eye-piece started to speak in a kind of odd accent (think Wheatley) as it said, "Now, what you have here, is an Aggromander, these Dementemon, or D-mon," the machine gave an odd buss before continuing, "These D-mon, are known for being incredibly quick to go out and shank anything in sight. Their masters are usually safe from this, but not always. Now, this little bugger doesn't think of you as it's master yet, but we'll get to that in a bit. Now, these things are fast, pretty intelligent, and hate to lose. What a fun combo! It's alternate forms will be locked until you can get it to up and accept you as it's master. NOW! To get it to realize you are it's damn master, you have to assert your authority, you have to show it who's boss! Make it realize that you are the one in charge, that you are the Alpha male, err, female! Now, would you like to name the thing? If it changes your choice of the name, it's a girl."

Sal didn't miss a beat in responding, "Call her Dice."

"Whateva' ya say. I have now made it known to the whole world that you have chosen to name your first D-mon Dice."

Sal turned to the Japanese girl, I didn't want to risk turning away from the murdasaur, and say, "Yuno, why don't you let out your D-mon? We've all seen ours."

So her names Yuno. "Oh, actually, I thought that it could wait for a bit and that we could see your two D-mon have a battle!"

Sal looked a little surprised at her idea, "Why do you think we should do that? I mean, we just got 'em!"

I couldn't see Yuno's facial expression, but her happiness at what she was saying was evident, "Because since you have an Aggromander, and Jack-kun can win against you, then his Murdasaur will recognize Jack-kun as it's master! If Sal-chan wins then Sal-chan will have proven to her Aggromander that she is the Alpha!"

Sal took a moment to process that logic before saying, "Jack, lets have a battle!"

I said to her, "Sure, that sounds like a good idea for m life span going beyond the next few hours. Charlotte, would you mind, having a battle with Sal here?"

The Murdasaur grinned and shook it's head.

Jack frowned, "But if you don't then I can't prove to you that I am worthy to be your master."

Charlotte grinned and nodded yes to him.

Jack thought for a moment before sighing and saying, "I guess it's to be expected," Charlotte looked at him oddly, "I mean, you don't look that strong do you, and the aggromander does have a type advantage over you," Jack hoped that was true, and whether or not it was, was rewarded by seeing Charlotte get a look of indignation across her face, "Plus, I mean, I'm sure you're scared of actually getting a master too, and, who's to blame you? I mean, it's a pretty scary world, and having to go out their is a pretty mature, adult, thing to do, I guess I shouldn't expect you to just-" Charlotte growled at him and walked over to his right side and stared down Sally, waiting for her to get her aggromander to join the fight. As Dice confidently walked in front of Sal, Jack knew that if he didn't win this fight, Charlotte would most definitely kill him afterwards.

As the two D-mon stared at each other, Jack's eye-piece's screen popped up and the robotic voice started to say, "Since you have decided to engage in a battle would you like me to list the moves that your Charlotte can use?"

Jack thought, "Yeah, that'd be great, but, could you do it in text, and then keep the screen popped up?"

"The screen in front of his eye displayed the words, "But of course, displaying move list now."

Bite,

Poison dart,

Poisonous cloud,

Scratch,

Vine Whip,

Lethal Injection.

Sal started the battle off by shouting, "Dice! Start it off with Slash!"

The aggromander shot forward, claws shining in the sunlight.

"Charlotte! Trip it with a Vine Whip and then hit it with a Poisonous Cloud!"

Jack may not have recognized some of those move's names, but he could guess at what they did.

Charlotte grew two vine's from her side and knocked Dice's feet out from under her, the ends of Charlotte's vines then grew large and puffy before they released a large purple cloud which completely enveloped the prone aggromander. Dice stood up, but as she did so she started to cough up some blood.

Sal cursed aloud and shouted, "Don't let that stop you Dice! Jump back and hit them with an Ember Shard!"

Dice jumped back several feet, but stumbled as she landed, the poison obviously taking it's toll on the D-mon, however that didn't stop it from putting it's claws together and forming a small ball of light in it, before shooting forward as it turned into several super hot embers.

Thinking fast, Jack shouted, "Charlotte, use your Vine Whip to launch yourself upward, then use as many Poison Darts as you can on Dice!"

Charlotte was able to launch herself up, but a few of the Ember Shards made their target, making the Murdasaur grunt in pain. But she was still able to aim her vines toward her opponent and fire four darts in a spread.

"Quick, dodge it Dice!"

Dice jumped to one side, but before she could jump again far enough to get out of the line of fire, she fell to the ground coughing up more blood, her face growing pale. She grunted in pain as one of the Poison Darts made it's mark, hitting her in the arm.

"Now, Charlotte, get in close and use a Bite!"

Charlotte used her vines to launch herself forward, her mouth already open, sharp teeth gleaming in the sunlight.

"Dice, we can do this, retaliate with a Slash!"

Dice stood up, and started to run forward at the murdasaur, her claws glowing with energy.

Just as the two were about to meet, Dice stumbled once again from the poison coursing through her veins, and then screamed as Charlotte's teeth sank into the arm the Poison Dart had hit. Charlotte had not landed the attack without difficulties however, Dice's slash had still raked her side. Dice started to thrash about, but Charlotte held on with a grim determination. Before Sal could take the initiative and have Dice use an attack, Jack decided to take a small risk, "Charlotte! Let go of Dice and use a Poison Cloud to cover your exit!" Charlotte did as ordered, Dice now almost finished from all the poison and hits she'd been taking. Jack wasn't done however, "Now, use Lethal Injection!"

Charlotte the murdasaur grinned, happy get to use that particular move. her vine's shot in front of her, the tips growing buds like you would see on a flower at the end of them. They had just about reached Dice, when the buds bloomed open, and revealed to razor sharp needles, the tips dripping with a clear liquid. Sal yelled at Dice to dodge, but the poison had started to really get to her, especially from that last Poison Cloud. The needles reached Dice, one going right into her thigh, and the other straight into the back of her neck. The needles stayed there for a moment before Charlotte removed them. Dice arched her back before collapsing to the ground, not moving. Charlotte stood on the ground, waiting to see if Dice would get back up. Finally, Yuno walked up to Dice's limp form and put her head to it's chest.

She then got up and pronounced in an exited voice, "Dice is dead! Congratulations Jack-kun, you won!"


End file.
